


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: Character - Coran

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [10]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>may be read either as a gen fic, or more.<i></i></i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - LV: Character - Coran

**Author's Note:**

> _may be read either as a gen fic, or more.___

It was evenings like this - eerily peaceful, almost too quiet - that were the hardest to bear.

The castle wasn't silent, exactly. Movement, voices, chatter, soft words of comfort between friends - there wasn't a corridor or room or garden that hadn't been utilised.

People were healing, picking up the pieces of old lives, putting together new ones. Even the newcomers, the Terran pilots, melded easily into their world, filling the cracks and mending broken hope.

But few from before remained, or remembered.

Evenings like this were the loneliest, when he stepped through the crypt door and approached Alfor's final resting place.

A sorrowful hand fell to touch the stone coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://miro-akira.livejournal.com/profile)[**miro_akira**](http://miro-akira.livejournal.com/)


End file.
